


Souterraine Impressions

by geordi_cat



Series: WW1 [1]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geordi_cat/pseuds/geordi_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories carved in stone, reminders of those who fought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souterraine Impressions

There are names in these caves, scratched into the the limestone walls.

     Some are works of art, products of a trained hand and an artist's eye. Others are etched deep with a kind of desperation, remember me – remember that I once lived. Most are simply records, names and serial numbers of men waiting to see action

     Hundreds are out in the open. Most are Canadian, but the British are here too. All equal on the walls.

     In a corner, hidden behind an outcropping of stone, there is a carving that no one has yet been able to decipher. The letters are strange, distorted, oddly angled, yet they have a flow to them that feels deliberate. It is dismissed as a piece of graffiti.

     It is a name for a person not yet born, from a place that does not yet exist, living through a time that is not his. It is all the memory of home that he will allow himself.

 

* * *

 

 "Soldiers tend to be a modest bunch, but maybe there's something deep within our psyche that wants to make sure we aren't forgotten about."

Lt-Col Shane Schreiver  
_Vimy Underground_  
Yap Films, 2007

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from this group’s project - http://canadigm.ca/


End file.
